Book 2: New Life
by SatanIsMyOneAMBootycall
Summary: Sequel to Book 1: New Family. Alia has survived the attack on the northern water tribe and now is ready to face anything that comes her way. With new friends and enemies life with the Avatar is getting hard. Will she be able take it.
1. Early Morning Goodbyes

**I'm back. I know I took so long to get this up, but trust me I had a lot to do. I saw The Hunger Games movie yesterday and I give it a 7.5. I never read the book; well I'm in the process of reading the book. I didn't make it past the first chapter. Anyway it's a good movie I was laughing my ass of during most of it. Not because its funny, but because some things were a little weird for me. I know parts of the book and they got it wrong in the movie. I suggest you watch it. Enjoy reading and have a nice day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I Do NOT own ATLA, I inly own my OC Alia and her pet Panther and any other Character I made up in this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up earlier then anyone would expect me to, but I was so eager to start traveling again. I didn't know why but I just felt happier then usual. I pulled my boots on and stood up from the floor. I looked over to my friends and was sad to see that they were still asleep.<p>

Sighing I walked over to Pan picked her up from the ground and carried her outside with me. She stretched in my arms as we walked down the demolished streets. Is stopped to set her down on the ground then water bended water onto her body. She jumped into the air and started hiss.

"W-why d-did y-y-ou d-d-do that?" She asked while shaking her fur.

"To wake you up, now lets go we can't waste any time." I picked her up once more and carried her off towards my grandmother's house. When we got there I knocked on the door continuously till my uncle opened the door.

"Alia? What are you doing here this early in the morning?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before we leave in case I didn't get a chance. May I come in?"

He motioned for me to come in the house and I did. My aunt came from behind a door with my grandmother.

"Alia, what are you doing here?" My aunt asked.

" I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave. You know incase my friends rush me out of here." That was a lie; the truth is I would be the one rushing my friends out of here.

"That's very thoughtful of you, but I think the Avatar is smart enough not t leave at this hour in the morning."

We walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table.

" What you and your friends did yesterday was a miracle." My grandmother said.

"What do you mean?"

"If the Avatar was never here, the firenation would have taken the Northern water tribe."

"Oh, ya well you see that's a funny story. The only reason the firenation was here is well because I told them that the Avatar was going to be here to learn water bending."

They all looked at me in shock, except for Pan who was playing with a piece of my hair.

" I know what all of you are thinking. How could you betray your friends like that? Well one day we were near a firenation occupied village. And I was saying that maybe someone there could teach me fire bending so I can teach Aang, but my friend Sokka said it would be too dangerous and someone could get hurt. And so out of anger I left early the next morning then got captured by the firenation and blah blah blah happened. But in the end I learned fire bending and saved the water tribe."

I smiled at them, but their faces seemed more shocked then before.

"Oh come on, look on the brightside the water tribe isn't gone. Everyone is safe and sound."

" We forgive you, just don't put anyone's lives in danger again." My grandmother said hugging me.

"Thanks."

" I have a present for you. Mia would you be a dear and go get her present."

My aunt stood up and left the room then moments later returned with two small boxes. She handed them both to me. I stared at them then opened one. Inside was a necklace.

"A necklace?" I looked at them.

"Its to remember us and for you to know where your family is." My uncle said. I nodded and my grandmother helped me put it on. I opened the second box and to my surprise it wasn't anything I thought it would be.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Oh, well I know you said you have a cat, so I thought you may want a collar for her. See it even has her name on the tag."

They were right it did have her name. I put it around Pan's neck and well didn't she just look beautiful.

"Do you like your new collar Pan? I think it brings out your eyes. Now I'll always be able to find you."

Pan gave out a weak meow and jumped out of my lap. We all laughed as Pan tried to get it off of her neck.

" It was very nice getting to know all of you and I hope maybe one day when the war is over I can come back and live here."

"Alia I'm not saying you have to, but it would be nice if you stayed with us." My Aunt said touching my hand.

"Huh?"

"What she means is the war is no place for a little girl like you. You could get hurt and-"

" I won't get hurt and if I do my friends would help me."

" You never know what might happen. People have been dying and being with the Avatar will increase that chance."

I was about to say something, but my grandmother stopped me.

"Now listen all of you. If Alia wants to help the Avatar let her. We're not her parents and this is her life. Now Alia I agree with your aunt and uncle, but I also know you need to be able to make your own decisions in life."

"But mom-"

"But nothing Kuroda. I remember precisely when you and Song wanted to leave the Northern water tribe and go back to the earth kingdom. Me and your father wanted both of you to stay, but we let you go because that's what you wanted."

"We left because we didn't want to endure the cold tundra again. But should I remind you I came back months later."

"That's my point. If Alia wants to come back and stay she will. Remember when Song married that firenation man and we tried to talk her out of it."

"Yes."

"See, now let Alia have her turn of adventure. Alia go have fun, but just remember if you ever want to come back we'll be here."

"Thanks grandmother. I hope I can come back. I love you all bye!" I stood up from the chair, grabbed Pan and ran out the door.

"Hey why leave so fast?" She asked me.

" I couldn't handle the argument and we need to get back to-" Something hit me in the head and I fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" I could hear laughter then a boy came from behind a wall of snow.

"Gotcha!" It was Sangre's little adopted brother Hunter.

"Hey Hunter Where's are your brothers?" I said and I pushed myself off of the ground.

"Sangre! Nico!" He shouted. The two came from around the corner.

"Hey Alia." Sangre said hugging me. " What are you doing out here? Aren't you and your friends supposed to be leaving soon?"

" Well I woke up and they were still sleeping, so I thought I should say goodbye to my family."

"Aren't we your family?" Nico asked.

" Sort of, but I mean blood related. I really have to get going. I don't need to Sokka to pop a vein wondering where I ran off to." I started to walk off with Pan in my arms when Hunter stopped me.

" Hey Sangre wanted to ask you something. Right Sangre you wanted to ask her that thing?" I turned around and looked at them.

"What thing?"

" Well, I was wondering if I could go with you. I mean it would be nice to get out of here and go see the world with someone I really like." I started to blush, but shook off the feeling.

"Sangre," I placed my hand on his shoulder smiling. " I would love for you to come, but it's not for sight seeing. We are doing this to save the world form the firenation. And I have no time for a relationship."

" I understand." He hugged me again.

" If we defeat the fire lord, I promise you the next thing I do will be to come back to the water tribe and be with you."

"That's if."

"Fine when we defeat the fire lord, but I'm not making any promises."

"Deal, I'll see you when I see you again." We smiled at each other then kissed. Hunter and Nico made noises in the background. I pulled away and started to walk off again.

"Tell you parents I said bye!"

* * *

><p>I entered our room and my friends were already up and packing. They all looked at me as I walked in.<p>

"Hey guys. So when are we leaving?"

"Where have you been? I was worried that you ran off again." Katara said.

"Um Katara we're in the northern water tribe surrounded by ice, snow, water and more ice. Where could I go without freezing to death?"

"That's why I was worried." I rolled me eyes and finished packing up my stuff.

" I went and said goodbye to my grandmother ok. No big deal."

"Well you could of left a note or something." Sokka said grumpily.

"What ever can we go now, I'm tired of this cold weather."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to stop right here, but don't worry I will have the next chapter up sometime. I think I'm leaving to the Bahamas on Thursday. I don't know when and I don't care when. Anyway review and I'll see you next time and don't forget to watch The Hunger Games it's a good movie.<strong>


	2. Taming The Avatar State

**The beginning sucks because it just does. But then I got motivated and started to right just a tad bit better then before.**

****I do not own ATLA nor have I ever owned ATLA. I only own my OC. She's all mine; I own her just like I own my friend Andrea's soul. No questions please****

" Katara I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the spirit oasis. It has unique properties, don't loose it." Paku said. Katara walked up to her grandfather and hugged him.

" Aang these scrolls with help you master water bending. But remember they're no substitute for a real master."

"Sokka take care son." Sokka frowned and walked away.

"And Alia." I smiled at him hoping to get a present as well.

"Alia just stay out of trouble and keep practicing your waterbending." I sighed then walked away.

"Jerk." I mumbled to myself.

" I heard that. And watch your manners. They might come in handy one day."

I rolled my eyes and climbed onto Appa. Pan curled in my lap and fell asleep immediately.

"Fly straight to the earth kingdom base east from here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earth bending training with King Bumi."

And from that we took off into the sky. Flying towards the earth kingdom base.

"Who is King Bumi?" I asked.

" One of Aang's friends from his childhood." Sokka said.

" I'm still in my childhood Sokka. I've been in it for a hundred years." Aang said plainly.

" One hundred year old kid. Never thought I'd hear that before." I said. We kept flying for a few more hours until we reached the base. We landed on the ground and were immediately greeted by General Fong.

" Welcome Avatar Aang! I am General Fong." Fong and other soldiers bowed to Aang. " And welcome all of you great heroes. Appa, Momo, Pan, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara and vigorous Alia."

" The mighty Katara I could get use to that." Katara said.

" You may be mighty but I'm vigorous." I told her.

" Do you know what that means?"

" Ya, it means I'm awesome and you're not."

" It means you have a lot of energy. Your very active." Fireworks started to go off and we all turned around.

" Avatar Aang we were amazed at the stories of how you single handedly wiped out an entire fire navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield much devastating power. It is an awesome responsibility." General Fong said. I hated meeting like this. All we do is sit and listen.

" I don't like to think about it to much. " Aang responded.

" Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now." I looked up at the general and started to laugh a bit. Katara smacked me and I stopped.

" What! No I'm not!"

" Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara objected.

" Why with such great power he has why can't we just take out the Fire Lord now?"

" Because like every past Avatar, Aang needs to learn all the elements to defeat the Fire Lord. Its an order." I said.

" And Aang can only do those things while in the Avatar State." Sokka added.

" See, it's this special state where-"

" I'm well aware. Your eyes and tattoos glow and your able to summon unbelievable power."

" Well somebody has been doing their research." I commented. He didn't seem to hear me.

" As I was saying we would be slaughtered before we could even reach their shores. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon. We could cut a swath right through to the heart of the firenation."

" Right, but I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar state. Much less to do when I'm there."

" So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to control the Avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny."

" No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way." Katara said sounding irritated.

" Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something? " Fond led us to a circular window that overlooked two orange roof building. A large crowd was standing outside one of the buildings.

" That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones, " A bunch of injured soldiers were walking to the infirmary. " They came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Aang! You could end it, now!" Aang looked down at the ground sadly.

" Maybe we should give this a try guys and if it doesn't work then we go back to the original plan. I don't feel comfortable knowing thousands of people die every day." I said speaking out. Fong smiled then looked at Aang.

" Think about it." General Fong left us standing there in silence.

We were in our room and then Aang came in.

" I told the general I'd help him…by going into the Avatar state." Aang said quietly as he sat down on his bed.

" Aang, no. This is not the right way." Katara complained.

" Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible." Sokka interjected.

" There's a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline."

" Katara we know that just let Aang try. It will take to long all we have to do is-"

" Glow it up and stop that Fire Lord." Sokka finished my sentence. Katara got up and walked over to us.

" If you three meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up!" Katara said angrily. She left the room and Aang got up after her.

" Katara, I'm just being realistic. I don't have time to do this the right way." Aang pleaded. He looked so sad.

" Aang don't worry. She can't stay mad for long." I said comforting him.

The sun fully came out now and we sat at a table under a small open building. There was a teapot and a teacher dropped something into it.

" This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it may induce the Avatar state." The teacher poured some tea into a cup in front of Aang.

" Ten-fold energy, huh?" Aang took a sip and he twitched a bit. Second later he was racing around the small structure on his air bar while we all watched.

" Is it working, is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar state 'cause I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking to loud?" Aang asked in a fast, high pitched, hyper voice. I smiled then reached for his unfinished cup. When I grabbed it Katara slapped my hand away.

" DO you want to end up like him?" I looked over to Aang who was still spinning around. Pan jumped on the table and started to lap at the tea.

" Bad cat!" I grabbed her and pulled her back down to my lap.

" I guess he could _talk_ the Fire Lord to death." Sokka said looking bored. Then Aang collided with a column. We all winced, but he was fine.

We were sitting outside the entrance to the fate to the base. Aang, Katara and I were sitting on the ground while Fong was behind us. Sokka was speaking.

" Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar state."

" I love surprises." Aang said cheerfully. Katara covered his eyes with her hands and I covered Pans eyes, while Sokka was stuffing Momo in his shirt. Katara removed her hands and Aang looked up.

" Raahh!" Momo screeched.

" Aaahhh!" Aang yelled then looked at his hands. Pan jumped up and started to run. " Still not glowing."

" Pan wait!" I yelled getting up and following her.

" Alia, get back here!" Katara yelled as she ran after me.

I finally caught up to Pan and she was in a tree. I looked up and stared. Katara came a few seconds later and was trying to catch her breath.

" Wow. You really. Run fast." She said between breaths.

" When the Fire Nation is after you, you have to learn to run fast or you're dead." We both were now starring up at the tree. Pan was really high up. Maybe about fifteen twenty feet high.

" Come down Pan, everything is ok now." Katara called. Pan didn't move a muscle. She was too freaked out. I started to climb the tree and Katara was right behind me. Following my every move.

" Katara I know this isn't a good time to tell you this, but I don't think this is working. Lets just give up." I said to her. She was right beside me now.

" But we're almost there. Just a few more branches and we can reach her."

" No, I don't mean Pan. I mean this Avatar state training. He's not going to be able to get into the Avatar state unless something big happens."

" Now you agree with me?"

" I always did. I just didn't agree one hundred percent." We were almost there now.

" IN all these months of knowing you and your cat. I never knew she was so scared of things."

" No, it was the tea. She drank some and it made her jumpy." We reached Pan now and I had he in my arms. She was shaking so badly.

" Ok freedom fighter. How do we get down from here?"

" Who said I was a freedom fighter. I just lived there with Jet."

" But Jets part of-"

" Ya, he's the leader of the group. I just happened to be there at that time. He would never let me do anything that would endanger my life." We sat on a branch now, but it didn't seem too sturdy.

" There are so many things I don't know about you." The branch started to crack a bit.

" Katara stop eating so much. Soon Appa won't be able to carry." I joked.

" Your weight plus mine is enough to break the branch. But it's mostly your weight."

" Oh hell no. Its not my weight." Then the branch broke and we fell to the ground. Luckily there was a bush right below us and we landed in it laughing. " Fine it's our combined weight."

We helped each other take out the twigs and leaves from our hair.

" You need a hair cut." She told me.

" I know. The next chance I get I will.

We walked back to the base and after awhile of explaining they let us through the gate. We were standing on the wall when Aang walked up to us.

" Can we talk about something?" Katara asked Aang.

" Sure."

" Alia you weren't here for this, but do you remember when we were at the air temple and you found Monk Gyatso's skeleton? It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you got so upset that you weren't even you anymore. I'm not saying the Avatar state doesn't have incredible and helpful power. But you have to understand, for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary." Katara said. I wasn't going to interject, because this was important for everyone.

" I'm really glad you told me that. But I still need to do this." I frowned. He didn't get it.

" I don't understand." She said.

" No, you don't. Every day more and more people die. I'm already a hundred years late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it."

" I can't watch you do this to yourself. I'm not coming tomorrow. Goodnight." Katara said walking away. I looked at Aang.

" You've been trying and nothing has been working. I'm with Katara Aang. Why can't we just do this the right way? You're still going to have to defeat the Fire Lord. Why not do it the proper way. Night." I said running to catch up with Katara.

Katara and I were sitting on the bed with Momo and Pan when the room started to shake. I looked to the door.

" Earthquake?" I asked.

" No, they're probably trying another crazy thing," The room continued to shake more. " Maybe we should just make sure Aang's ok. I nodded my head. We got up from the bed and left the room.

We ran down the steps and met Sokka.

" Sokka what's going on? Where's Aang?" I asked.

" The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar state!"

We turned our heads to see Aang running between two groups of soldiers. Sokka pulled out his boomerange and tossed it.

" You think that's going to help?" I asked. MY question was answered when the Boomerange hit the soldier's helmet and knocked him out. Sokka smiled in satisfaction.

We ran down to help Aang out. Katara sliced one of the soldier's spears and I did the same with a few other soldiers. I ran to Katara's side and helped her fend off some soldiers. Then the ground under Katara's feet sank and started to pull Katara under. She screamed and I got on my knees to help her.

" Don't hurt her!" Aang yelled. I was pulled on her arms trying to get her out, but she wouldn't budge.

" Aang help she's sinking!" I screeched. I pulled harder and she sunk a few more inches. I started to Panic. " Aang, Sokka do something! Help!"

" Aang, I'm sinking!" Katara yelled. She sank further and only her head was sticking out. There was nothing I could do now.

" Aang!" I yelled.

" I'm trying! Please stop it," He yelled at Fong. " Don't need to do this."

" Apparently I do." Katara sank all the way in and Aang dived for her, but missed. His arrows started to glow and he turned around to look at Fong. He was in the Avatar state and dust and debris was blowing everywhere.

" It worked. It Worked!" General Fong yelled with joy. I got down on the ground and covered my head.

" Avatar Aang, can you hear me? Your friend is safe," Katara emerged from the ground and I ran and hugged her. " It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar state, AND IT WORKED!"

" Aang stop! Katara is fine!" I yelled. But he couldn't hear. Soon the wind stopped blowing hard and Aang fell to the ground. His tattoos had stopped glowing. Katara and I ran to him and embraced him in a hug.

" Katara, Alia I'm sorry. I hope you guys never have to see me like that again." Aang said sounding tired. Fong started to speak.

" Hah! Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that." He said happily.

" Are you out of your mind?" Aang asked.

Fong ignored him. " I guess we'll figure that out on the way to the Fire Nation." Sokka rode up behind him on an ostrich horse, while holding his boomerange. Sokka whacked General Fong on the head and knocked him out.

" Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka asked. The remaining soldiers all shook their heads in unison. Sokka dismounted the created and walk to us. Then one soldier came up to us.

" DO you still want an escort to Omashu?" He asked.

" I think we're all set." Katara replied.

About an hour later we were back on Appa and started to ride of to the city of Omashu to complete Aang's Earth bending training the right way.

**SO I'm done now. And this is when you review and tell me how bad or good you thought this was. Come on you guys review and I won't have to take this long to update. Over you all and see you again soon.**


	3. In A Dark Tunnel Trying To Get Out

**Did anyone see Avatar: The Legend of Korra? I did and in my opinion it's ok. But nothing beats the original series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any characters, lines, settings from the show. I don't own the words some characters say. But I own my oc Alia and her words.**

* * *

><p>After traveling for a day we decided to take a break and Aang just happened to land us near a river. Katara and Aang were practicing waterbending in the water, while Sokka was floating on a giant leaf resting and I was practicing my fire bending on the land away from my friends.<p>

'_Breath in and let out."_ I repeated in my head as I made the flames dance around my body. _'Concentrate. Don't lose focus of the fire. ' _I said again to myself. I directed them in one direction and made a line of fire shot to the sky.

As the flames disappeared in the sky, I sighed out loud then got back into my stance again. I made the flame reappear again and went through the same moves. Moving it around my body making it look like a dancing flame. I stopped moving the fire and it evaporated.

It wasn't suppose to be pretty. It's about attacking quickly and forcefully. I got back into a stance and shot fire out of my hands and feet. Attacking a tree in front of me. With every strike I could feel my temper rising until I had enough of the simple practice.

" Alia, why don't you get in the water and cool down a bit. I think it would help." Katara suggested. I turned around and looked at her. Then realized everyone was looking at me.

" Ok." I said quietly. I would of refused if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to go into the water and cool down. I walked into the water and Pan jumped onto my back attaching her self to me even though the water I was at was only ankle deep.

" That was some cool fire bending." Aang commented as he and Katara practiced water bending.

" Thanks, but it's not suppose to be cool. I was going for a more killer look." I said trying to grab Pan from my back, but ended up wrestling with her instead. I tripped over a rock under the water and fell to the ground. My whole body now was wet and Pan was on the water shaking her body.

" Its just water." I said looking at her.

" Just water, you say? How dare you. Water is a felines worst enemy." She hissed and swam back to the shore to bask in the sunlight and dry out her fur.

I water bended the water into a small wave and made it fall upon her.

" Are we going to be done here soon, you guys," said Sokka. " We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today."

" What, like you're ready to go right now, naked guy." Katara said teasingly to her brother.

" I can be ready in like two minutes. Seriously. Whenever. I just don't want to right now because Alia got in the water and it wouldn't be fair."

" Since when did you care about things being fair for me?" I asked as I floated on top of the water. Sokka mumbled something, but I didn't hear what it was and I didn't care.

" Alia why don't you make yourself useful and help me train Aang." I stood in the water and looked at Katara.

" But you're the master Katara. Aang's your responsibility not mine. My responsibility is much different from yours."

" And what would your responsibility be exactly?"

" Making sure I do my responsibility."

" That didn't make any sense."

" Katara are you going to show me the octopus form now?" Aang whined.

" Right, sorry. Let me see your stance," I walked over to Katara and stood by her. " Your arms are too far apart. See, if you move them closer together you protect center. You got it?" Katara said while adjusting Aang's stance. Aang blushed at the touch and I laughed a bit.

" Oh…yeah. Thanks."

" Ok, let's see what you got." Aang pulled a large blob of water around his body and he made it sprout tentacles. Katara shot icicles at Aang, but he deflected everyone.

" You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang." I clapped in admiration and Aang waved the tentacles of the octopus lazily around him. " Now Alia is going to blast some fire at you. "

" What?" I said looking at Katara confused.

" It's part of the training." I nodded my head and got into a stance facing Aang. I never practiced fire bending with my friends before, only with soldiers that I didn't care about.

I breathed in then attacked. Aang deflected a few shots, but one was too big and it scorched right through the water.

" Sorry." I said. Aang attacked with a stream of water, but I dodged gracefully. Bring water up I formed it into an icescicle and fire them at Aang. Aang blocked them, but dropped the octopus.

" Hey no fair, you can't bend two elements! Only I can!" Aang complained. I smiled.

" I can and I will." Then there was a noise coming from the forest. We all turned our heads to look at what's making the strange noise. A group of travelers dress in very colorful clothing while playing instruments and singing walked out.

" Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted…" One man of the group was singing while playing an instrument.

Sokka yelled as his 'boat' capsized and he fell into the water. The travelers stopped singing and noticed us.

" Heh-hey! River people!" The same guy who was singing said as he smiled and pointed at us.

" We're not river people." Katara said gesturing to all of us.

" You're not? Well then what kind of people are ya?"

" Just…people." Aang responded.

" Aren't we all, brother Whoo." He said sounding pleased with Aang's answer.

" Who are you?" Sokka asked stepping in front of us.

" I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily," Chong pointed to the lady on his left. She gave a little curtsy. " We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!"

" You guys are nomads? That's great! I'm a nomad." Said Aang.

" Aren't we all." I mumbled.

" Hey, me too." Chong said.

" I know…you just said that." Aang said flatly.

" Oh," Chong's focus trailed off somewhere else and then he looked at Sokka. " Nice underwear."

Sokka grabbed Momo and placed him across his body then scooted out of the water and towards his clothes. We all got out of the water also and put our clothes back on.

* * *

><p>While Sokka was studying the map, Katara, Aang and I were talking with the nomads. Lily was braiding Katara's hair while the other girl was braiding my hair.<p>

" Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere." Aang said.

" Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs." Chong said correcting Aang.

" They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler."

" On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow." Moku said dreamily. I looked at a Katara and gave her a worried look. She just shrugged and smiled.

" Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me," I laughed and Katara looked at Sokka crossly, but he ignored it. " We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows."

" What! But rainbows make everything better Sokka." I whined then started to laugh.

" Whoa…sounds like someone's got a case of "destination fever," heh. You're worried too much about where you're going." Chong said.

" You've gotta focus less on the "where" and more on the "going." Lily finished.

" O. Ma. Shu." Sokka said sternly.

" I. Don't. Care." I said back causing Sokka to get really mad.

" Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earthbedning somewhere safe." Katara said.

" But I really wanted to see the rainbow!" I pouted.

" Unless you can also bend earth, then I suggest we get moving to Omashu!" Katara snapped.

" Well, sounds like you're headed Omashu. There's an old story about a secret pass…right through the mountains." Chong said.

" Is this story real or is it another legend?" I asked.

" Oh, it's a real legend," I groaned then buried my face in my hands. " Ands it's as old as earth bending itself." Chong started to strum his guitar and sing.

" Two lovers, forbidden from one another…a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together," Chong stopped then started to talk. " Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes…Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"

We all clapped except for Sokka who seems more miserable then before.

" I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine." Sokka said.

" Yeah. Thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable." Aang said smiling.

* * *

><p>The Fire Nation army fired another fireball at us and Appa tried to dodge them.<p>

" AAAAAHHHHH!" We were all screaming our heads off until Aang turned us back around. We landed back at the river where Chong and his nomads were.

" Secret love cave. Let's go." Sokka said unenthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Appa was running around the cave frantically making it shake. The roof of the cave started to fall and Aang sent a blast of wind to get us out of the way. But unfortunately we were separated from him and Katara.<p>

Sokka ran to the cave wall and started to dig frantically and I got beside him and helped.

" It's no use you to. We're separated. But at least you have us, heh heh." Chong said. I looked to Sokka and he seemed frozen. Chong's words start to sink in and Sokka drops to the ground and lets out a cry of despair. I patted hit back gently trying to calm him down.

We still hadn't found our way out of the cave and we were just attacked by wolf-bats.

" Hey-hey, you saved us, Sokka!" Chong said happily.

" No, they were trying to get away from something."

" From what exactly?" I asked. Then the rocks exploded and a badger mole appeared from the dust. I was in shock and so was everyone else. And then there was another explosion from behind us and another one appeared.

The badger mole attacked Sokka, but as Sokka crawled away he accidentally strummed on Chong's guitar. The badger mole stopped attacking and was puzzled over what happened.

" Hey, those things are music lovers!"

" Sokka play!" I yelled. Sokka started to strum the guitar.

" Badger moles, coming toward me. Come one guys, help me out." Sokka said. Chong and his friends started to sing and paly there instruments. I just stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>Soon we made friends with the badger moles and climbed on top of them. They led us through the cave until we were outside. We burst through the rock and sunshine blinded me for a moment.<p>

" Sokka! Alia!" Katara yelled happily as Sokka and I slid down the side of the beast.

" How did you guys get out?" Sokka asked.

" Just like the legend says: we let love lead the way." Aang said.

" Well we let huge ferocious beasts lead our way." I said. We turned around and waved goodbye to the badger moles and they went back into their holes in the ground then closed it up.

" Why is your forehead all red?" Katara asked. I knew it was because of all the times he smacked himself.

" Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the Avatar." Chong said. Sokka smacked himself again in the forehead, which answered Katara's question.

After saying our goodbyes we were walking up a hill while Sokka was talking to all of us.

" The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about- the destination," I laughed a bit as we continued to walk.

" I present to you ladies and air bender. The Earth Kingdom city of O… Oh, no…" I looked to the scene in front of me. What I guessed was the city of Omashu was now a fortress. Smoke raised form the city and it gave the appearance as if it were on fire. At the main gate a flag with a Fire Nation insignia hangs on it.

" This can't be good." I said.

**So review, favorite, or do whatever you want with this. Just thanks for reading and I'll catch you next time. Oh and one more thing. I know I skipped a big section of the story and I'm sorry. I just felt you guys would know this so well you can fill in the blanks on your own. And honestly I have shakespeare skit to memorize and I don't want to be having to deal with other things. Thanks for your support!**


	4. Baby Love and Blue Fire

**Sorry I took long. I'm working on something new and have to go over it with a friend. But here it is.**

**I do not own Avatar. Only Alia and the world we live in. :)**

* * *

><p>We stood on the mountain looking down at the once Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. The Fire Nation flag hung over the front gate to the city. Smoke rose from some spots in Omashu.<p>

" This is just horrible." I said from behind Aang.

" I know. I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far, but Omashu always seemed…untouchable." Aang said with sadness in him voice.

" Up until now, it was. Now Ba-Sing-Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left." Sokka said walking up to the front with Aang.

" Does this mean we just have to move onto Ba-Sing-Se to find an Earth bending teacher or what?" I asked.

" No matter how horrible it is we still have to move on." Katara answered.

" No. I'm going to find Bumi." Aang responded firmly.

" Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still…" Sokka started.

Aang turned to look at Sokka. The expression on his face showed he was mad. " What? If he's still what?" Aang demanded harshly.

" …Around." Sokka finished not looking directly at Aang. There was a short silence before Katara spoke.

" I know you had you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earth bending."

" This isn't about finding a teacher you guys. This is about finding my friend." We were all thinking the same thing. Bumi is our friend and we have to help him.

" For Bumi." I said putting my hand in.

" For Bumi." Aang said.

" For Bumi." Katara said also placing her hand in. We all turned to Sokka. He hesitated then caved.

" For Bumi, even if Alia doesn't know who he is." We smiled then climbed onto Appa.

* * *

><p>Aang flew Appa down to the very lower part of the once great city. Appa floated beside the ledge at the base of Omashu.<p>

" A secret passage?" Sokka asked as Aang stood on top of the pipe. He used his staff to try and take the cap off of the sewage drain. " Why didn't we just use this last time?"

Aang popped the cap off and it released a huge amount of greenish sewage.

" Yuck!" I said holding my nose. It smelt terrible.

" Does that answer your question?" Aang said. We started to walk inside but before I went in I picked up Pan. Not wanting her to step in whatever it was. My friends turned around and looked at me.

" Come on." Katara said trying to coax me in.

" Um, no thanks. I think I'll stay here with Appa and keep him company. And after that tunnel incident yesterday I don't feel like going into deep-dark-slimy holes right now."

" Alia we don't have time for this. Are you coming or not."

" Fine." Aang disappeared into the drain with a smile. I went next still holding Pan, then Katara then Sokka. As we walked I could hear Sokka's screams of disgustment.

Aang moved the slime out of our way with his water bending. I could still hear Sokka making weird noises I turned around and looked at him. He was covered in all of the sewage slime. I was going to laugh, but laughing involved breathing and breathing involves inhaling the smell of whatever was in the water.

We came to a stop. Aang pointed up and I saw a manhole. With one good gust of air the lid of the hole popped up. Aang climbed out first then helped Katara and me.

" That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara said sounding relieved.

" I know. I thought it would be much worst." Then a green blob emerged from the hole and I screamed and Pan hissed at the thing.

" Katara." I said quietly as I pointed to the monster. She turned around quickly then she bended some water from a barrel and at the thing in front of us. The creature screams then as the slime washes off of it I could see it was only Sokka. I felt so much better.

" Thanks guys." Sokka said after spitting water out of his mouth. He was wet from head to toe then Aang swung his staff and a breeze of wind blew at Sokka making him dry. I realized there was something on his face.

" Um, Sokka you got something on your face." I said casually.

He touched whatever was on his face then screamed. " Aaaahhh! Get it off! Get it off!" He pulled on one of the creatures, but it didn't work. " Help get it off! Get it off!" Sokka screamed more. Aang tackled him into some crates

" Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus." Aang said reaching out and grabbing the nearest pentapus. He rubbed it gently and it released its tentacles from Sokka's face. Sokka rubbed the other one and it came off as well.

" Thanks Aang." He said.

" Hey!" We turned and saw a group of Fire Nation guards walk towards us. "What are you kids doing out here past curfew." The guard asked.

" Oh, sorry sir. We just um…we were just chasing my cat who ran away," I picked up Pan off of the ground and held her in my arms. " Naughty kitty, you should know better. Sorry for the confusion we'll just be on our way."

We turned around and started to walk away when the guard stopped us again.

" Wait! What's the matter with him?" We stopped and turned around. Katara put her hands on Sokka's shoulders.

" Uh…he has pentapox sir." Katara said. The guard walked up to Sokka and almost touched him.

" It's highly contagious, sir! I wouldn't if I were you." I said. The guard hesitated then pulled back his hand. Sokka started to act ill and raised his hands in front of him and made moaning noises.

" Uuuuuu….It's so awful…I'm dyiiiing…" Sokka moaned.

" And deadly…" Katara added also. Sokka continued to moan and walk towards the guards. They all start to step back.

"Wait, I think I've heard of pentapox. Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" The guard asked another one. Sokka started to cough. " We'd better go wash our hands…and burn our clothes!"

The guards ran away from Sokka terrified out getting the deadly disease. I start to laugh a bit and Sokka drops the sick act.

" Thank you, sewer friend." Aang said the little creature.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here." Katara said as we walked down the streets of Omashu.

" Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asked.

" Somewhere he can't earth bend." Aang said.

" Well that can be in many places. The whole city is starting to become metal." I said as we continued to walk. A couple of boulders came rushing past us down an incline. Below a few people were walking. Aang blew the boulders out of the way making a loud noise. Guards started to chase after us while we were running.

We got to a spot and stopped, but then the ground below us dropped. I rubbed my head and looked around. We were surrounded by a lot of people.

A man walked up to us. " Who do you think you are?" He asked us. Aang shot up from the ground.

" I'm the Avatar. And why were you trying to kill those people?"

" My apologize," The man bowed to Aang and a couple of men helped us to our feet. " My name is Ya and we are the resistance. " They cleared a pathway for us and we walked with Ya.

We came to a large room underground. It was filled with Earth Kingdom resistance fighters.

" So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?" Aang asked.

" Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city…to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered." Ya told us.

" Your joking right?" I asked with concern in my voice. Apparently the King is crazy.

" That doesn't sound like Bumi." Aang argued.

" The day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what to do. He looked me in the eye and said, " I'm going to do…nothing!"

" What a king!" I exclaimed. Katara nudged me in the ribs.

" It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for."

" Actually there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. You can't win, but now is the time to retreat so you can live to fight another day.

" You don't understand. They've taken our home and we have to fight them at ANY cost!"

" My village was attacked by the Fire Nation and instead fighting. My brother and me fled. And now we are fighting against the Fire Nation and we are stronger then ever." I said boldly leaving all of my sarcasm behind.

" I don't know Ya, living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good to me." One resistance fighter said.

" Yeah, I'm with these kids!" Another one said. The whole cave of fighters started to whisper and agreed.

" Fine. But there are thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out of the city?" Ya asked. Sokka was stroking his chin trying to think of an idea.

" Suckers!" He exclaimed. " You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox."

We were standing with buckets of pentapus putting them on people and pulling them off. Leaving the dot marks behind.

" The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta ACT sick, too. Ya gotta sell it!" Sokka said toe everyone. An old man walked in front of us. He was groaning and holding with hand to his back.

" Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Sokka said putting his arm around an earth kingdom citizen.

" Years of practice." The old man replied, and then walked away.

" Okay everyone! Into sick formation." The crowd put on their sick act and started to walk away. Katara and me followed behind them until she stopped.

" Aang, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us?" Katara asked.

" No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi." Aang leaped away from us. Katara took a step away from me. I didn't know what she was going to do, but I grabbed her arm and led her in the opposite direction.

" Let him go and besides you'll never be able to catch him." I teased. We caught up with the rest of the crowd and Sokka. We walked behind him as a few soldiers appeared. We moaned loud and acted sick. They started to have worried looks on their faces.

And then one shouted out, " Plague! Plague!" A guard yelled. The gates to the city were opened and we "limped" out.

* * *

><p>Night fell and we were all out of the city. Aang had return some time ago with a beast named Flopsie. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Pan and I were sitting around the campfire.<p>

" We looked everywhere. No Bumi." Aang said quietly. We all stood up and hugged Aang.

At the same time the resistance leader walked up to us. " We've got a problem. We just did a head count." He said.

" Oh no. Did someone get left behind?" Katara asked.

" No," He pointed to the right. "We have an extra." Momo was walking on the ground with a terrified expression on his face. There was a baby clinging to him by the neck. The baby laughed and hugged Momo again. We watched as momo drag the little kid around.

The little baby walked in front of us. He picked up Sokka's club and started to suck on it. Sokka leaned forward and snatched it away.

" No! Bad Fire Nation Baby!" Sokka yelled at the little kid. The baby started to cry and Katara and I looked at Sokka crossly. Katara whacked Sokka and he caved in.

" Oh…alright." Sokka said handing the club back to him. I smiled then picked up the young child.

" Aren't you just the cutest thing in the world?" I coed and hugged it. He smelled so clean and fresh.

" Sure he's cute now, but when he's older he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer." The resistance leader said. I rolled my eyes and continued to play with the baby. He laughed and played with the club more.

" Does that look like the face of a killer to you?" Katara asked. I laughed a bit. Evil or not this baby was adorable.

" Oh can we keep him you guys. Please!" I asked hopefully or maybe to hopefully.

" No! Just because it's your nationality doesn't mean…" I stopped Sokka there.

" Wait, hold on a second. I was born in the Earth Kingdom not the Fire Nation. I am from Fire Nation and Water Tribe descent."

" Fire Nation, Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom it doesn't matter we have no room for a baby. And how will we possibly take care of it Alia. Our lives are to dangerous for a little kid and what will we tell him when he grows up? That he was taken from his family so we could raise him not to be a killer." Katara said putting her hands on her hips.

" That's a perfect idea Katara! I never thought of that. And I could take care of the baby all by myself."

" You hardly take care of your cat." Sokka added.

" I take care of her. Right Pan?" She hissed in response. " That proves nothing. But come on you guys lets keep him."

" We're not keeping the baby. We're going to return him." Aang said stepping into our conversation.

" Why?" I asked.

" While you guys were arguing about keeping a baby a messenger hawk came and delivered this message." Aang said holding up the paper.

" The Fire Nation governor thought we kidnapped his son, so he wants to make a trade. His son for King Bumi." Everyone stared at me.

" Fine, we'll make the trade. But next baby that we see we're going to take."

We went to sleep, but except me. I had to stay up and make sure the kid stayed with us and didn't wonder off. It wasn't hard because he stayed next to Momo and when Momo went to sleep the kid fell asleep next to him. Soon I started to get drowsy and my eyes closed fully.

* * *

><p>" Alia wake up. We're going to return the kid now." Katara said shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Katara next to me on the ground and everyone else looking down at me.<p>

"What?" I said yawning as I got up.

" You were supposed to watch the kid. But instead you fell asleep." Sokka said grumpily.

" I made sure he was ok first then I fell asleep. And besides I thought you didn't care for a Fire Nation kid."

We climbed into Appa with the baby. And flew off towards Omashu.

" You know we're probably walking right into a trap." Sokka said.

" I'm sure the governor wants his son back just as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

><p>We were standing at the bottom of the scaffolding of a statue. Sokka was holding the baby for some odd reason. Finally a group of girls walk towards us and a coffin is lowered down behind them.<p>

" Hi, everybody!" An old man I assumed to be King Bumi yelled out.

"You brought me brother?" One of the girls asked. She had long dark hair and an uncaring expression on her face.

" He's here. We're ready to trade." Aang replied back. One of the other girls turned to the dark haired one and was telling her something. She nodded.

" The deals off." The girl told us. She lifted her hand and Bumi was hoisted away.

" Whhhoa! See you all later!" He laughed.

" Bumi!" Aang cried. Aang rushed forward towards the girls, but as he approached one of them bends a plume of blue fire at Aang. My eyes went wide in disbelief.

" People can bend blue fire?" I asked.

" I guess so." Katara replied. Aang jumped into the air and flew away on his glider after Bumi. The girl who bended blue fire, I'm going to call her Blue Flame, ran after Aang.

The two remaining girls charged at us. The black haired girl started to throw blades at us. Katara got into a waterbending stance and Sokka was blowing on a bison whistle

" We've got to get the baby out of here!" Katara yelled.

" Way ahead of ya!" We started to run to the edge of the construction platform.

As we were running for our much needed lives Sokka tripped and fell to the ground. Luckily he managed to land on his back so the baby was unharmed.

A girl with a braided ponytail came up from the floor and ran towards Sokka while the other one still charged at us.

" Go help Sokka." Katara ordered. Without hesitation I dashed off to help Sokka. A line off water passed by me and wrapped itself of the braided hair girl's ankle. It pulled her down to the ground and Sokka got up and slid down the ladder next to him. I followed him and we continued to run.

Appa landed near us and we climbed on quickly. Sokka handed me the baby then we took off to go back for Katara. Sokka through his boomerang and it knocked the girls knife out of her hands.

Appa landed on the ground a thumped his tail. Causing wind t blow the two girls far back from us. I helped Katara on and we went to look for Aang.

" There's Aang!" Katara pointed.

" We can catch him." Sokka said. He flew us down closer to Aang.

Aang tried to fly the metal coffin over onto Appa, but we missed catching it. He and Bumi went onto the other side. Sokka flew Appa around trying to find Aang again.

Soon we found him on a platform. Aang climbed on and we flew away.

" So Bumi isn't going to teach you Earth Bending?" I asked. Playing with the tuff of the baby's hair.

" No, he said I need to find someone who waits then listens."

" Alia, you know we're going to have to give the baby back right?"

" I know."

" Hand it over." I looked up at Aang, sighed and handed the baby over. " Thank you." Appa landed in an alley and Aang took the baby back to its mother and father. We waited in the dark for Aang to return.

" You know, I didn't even like the thing. It started to smell bad and it drooled everywhere." Katara and Sokka laughed. Aang had returned now and was sitting next to Katara

" I would hate to see what would happen when you have kids." Katara said laughing still.

" Dump them in the woods. They'll learn to survive somehow." I answered. Aang flew us away so we could find the next Earth bending teacher.

" I realized who that girl was now." I said out of the blue.

" Which one, there was three." Sokka said with his head tilted backwards.

" The one that was able to bend blue fire. She's the princess of the Fire Nation."

" Oh, and that means what to us?" Aang asked.

" Well now you have the prince, princess and the whole Fire Nation looking for you. Just thought I would mention that."

" Thanks." Aang grumbled.

" No problem. " I smiled then curled up into a ball on the saddle on went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to go, see you next time. And review or favorite! It lets me know how much you like-or hate-my story. I'll totes update soon, promise! *crosses heart*<strong>


	5. The Swamp

**Hey guys I'm sick. No not sick minded but like the sneezing my had off type of sick and my nose is so stuffing and my singing sounds like a millions cats trying to give birth. Anyway I worked hard on this even though I should be writing that essay for Language class. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Avatar in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

><p>Now that the incident with Omashu was over and done with, we were looking for a new earth-bending teacher for Aang. Preferably in Ba Sing Se but at this point we'll take anyone who is good.<p>

I looked up at the grey sky nothing but sky and the ground below us. I was getting sick of flying. Sure the wind blowing through my hair is nice, but the fact that you can't stand up for a long time is killing my butt. I resulted to hanging over the saddle like I use to do when I first joined. I stared down at the swamp below us. We were getting closer and closer to it for some odd reason.

I sat up straight and looked at Katara. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading. But we kept getting closer and closer. Soon Sokka spoke up about it.

" Hey are you taking us down for a reason?" Sokka asked. Aang gave no response. " Aang! Why are we going down?"

" What I didn't even notice." Aang said as we continued to descend.

" Are you noticing now?" Sokka got up and went to the front.

" Is something wrong?" Katara asked coming up from behind Sokka.

" I know this is going to sound weird, but I think the swamp is calling to me."

" Is it telling you were we can get something to eat?" Sokka asked rubbing his stomach.

" No, I think it wants us to land there."

" No offence to the swamp, but I don't see and land there to land on."

" I don't know. Bumi said to learn earth bending I would have to wait and listen. And now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?"

" I don't know. There's something ominous about that place." Katara said peering over the edge of the saddle.

" I seems as if it may contain something hidden and secretive. I think we should check it out. Maybe the swamp is calling to Aang." I said looking down as well.

Appa gave out a groan, Momo squeaked and Pan growled deep.

" See even they don't like this place." Sokka gestured to the animals.

" Ok, since everyone's feels so strongly about this I guess we should just leave. Bye swamp," Aang gave the swamp one last goodbye then directed Appa away. " Yip, yip!"

Appa groaned then started to fly upwards, away from the swamp. I turned around and saw a tornado right behind us.

" You better throw in an extra "yip" We gotta move." Sokka said also noticing the tornado.

Appa picked up speed and tried to escape the pull of the tornado, but it kept getting closer and closer. I held onto the edge of the saddle tightly. Sokka flew off of the saddle, but luckily Katara caught his arm. Aang formed a sphere of air around us as the tornado sucked us in. But unfortunately he couldn't keep it up any longer and the air sphere disappeared and we were all thrown out of the saddle. I screamed as I was whirled around. This was probably one of the most unpleasant moments of my life.

The tornado spit us out and we all went crashing into the swamp below. I hit the swamp floor at full speed. Pain was shooting through every part of my body. I didn't want to get up from the water, but Katara pulled me to my feet.

"Where's Appa, Momo and Pan?" Aang asked.

" Better question. Where are we?" I asked. We all looked around the area. But couldn't find or see anything. Aang shot up to the top of the trees while we stayed down below.

" Sokka! You've got an elbow leech!" Katara pointed out.

" Where! Where!" He said freaking out. He moved around in circles until he stopped.

" Where do you think?" Sokka looked down at his elbow and started to rip it off of him.

" Why do things keep attaching to me!" He yelled then pulled it off. Aang came back down from the trees.

" You couldn't find them?" Katara asked.

" No and the tornado…it just disappeared." He replied. We looked deep into the forest. Now I see why we weren't going to go down here.

* * *

><p><em>Cut to Appa, Pan and Momo. Third person point of view.<em>

Appa was tangled in a net of vines deep somewhere in the swamp. He strains to free himself from the bondage, but it doesn't work. Pan and Momo sit atop of Appa's saddle looking at the ground below.

" Help me chew through these vines to free the bison." The Black Panther said to the lemur. Momo made little chattering noise that translated to, " Right away."

Momo flew to some a vine and started to chew. After a while Momo looks back up at Pan who watches him while he chews through the vines.

" If you help then it could go a lot faster." Momo chattered. Pan gave out a long meow then stood up from her place and helped Momo chew through the vines.

Together they were able to break Appa free from the vines and all of them went crashing to the ground landing in the water below. He gets up, shakes the dirty water off of him and tries to take off into the sky again. But unsuccessfully got stuck in another set of vines.

Pan and Momo went back to work again trying to free the bison of the vines.

* * *

><p>" What are we going to do now?" I asked.<p>

" We need to find a way out of this place and also find them." Sokka said. He pulled out a machete and started to cut through the vines. " Well are you coming or not?"

We all followed Sokka, but staying a couple feet back from him.

" We better speed things up!" Sokka yelled at us.

Aang answered with a concerned voice, " Maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp."

Sokka continued to chop through the thick vines. " Aang, these are just plants! Do you want me to say "please" and "thank you" as I swing my machete back and forth?"

" That would be nice." I said.

" Maybe you should listen to Aang. Something about this place feels…alive." Katara said also sounding concerned.

" I'm sure there are lots of things that are alive here, and if we don't want to wind up getting eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can."

" But sure a guy with a machete like you can protect all of us from those things that might eat us." I said. I could see Sokka wanted to throw that machete at anyone.

Soon night fell and we were still trapped in the mysterious swamp. I was getting tired of walking and wished we could climb back on Appa and fly out of here.

" Appa! Momo!" Katara said calling out into the swamp.

" Pan come!" I also said then started to whistle.

" There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them. We'll have to make camp for the night." A bubble rose up from the swamp floor then popped and let out a terrible smells.

" Ugh!" I pinched my nose with my hand and breathed through my mouth. Then out of nowhere a terrifying scream was screeched. We all huddled together scared of what it might be.

" I think we should build a fire." Sokka said as he went over to a few vines and started to hack at them.

" Sokka, the longer we're here the more I think you shouldn't be doing that." Aang said.

Sokka looked at Aang then replied sarcastically, " No, I asked the swamp. It said this was fine," He turned to a root and started to speak to it. " Right, swamp?" Sokka grabbed the root and started to shake it. " No problem, Sokka!" He made the root talk then chopped the top of it off.

Two hours of arguing and complaining later we finally made a small campfire thanks to the help of my fire bending and Sokka's machete that chopped the roots. We were all gathered around it and not speaking to each other until Katara spoke up.

" Does anyone get the feeling that we're being watched?"

" Please we're all alone out here." Sokka said swinging at a little fly that was buzzing around him. Then the little fly burst into one big ball of light. I scooted closer to Katara and then glowing eyes appeared around us then died down. We all stayed close to each other after that.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the animals. Still in 3<em>_rd__ person._

Pan and Momo were able to free Appa from the vines several more times until he finally got the idea that he couldn't fly out of the swamp without getting trapped.

They tried to find their owners but the swamp seemed endless and impossible to find anything in it. Night fell and Appa grew tired. He climbed onto a large root and collapsed there. As the bison slept, Momo and Pan were left all by themselves.

They moved around on the saddle chattering and meowing at all the creatures that were making noises around them. Eventually Appa was fed up with all of the noise and let out one big roar that silence the whole area.

Pan and Momo curled up by one another and went fast to sleep. But the animals of the swamp started to make noises once again.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the humans.<em>

We were all sleeping with our backs against one another just incase something attacked we would be ready at all angles. But as we were sleeping I felt something wrap around my leg. My first instant was to jump and fight what ever grabbed me, but being as sleepy as I was my reaction was a little late.

My eyes opened just a tiny bit then when I heard someone scream they opened all the way. But before I could do anything to help I was being dragged through the forest against my own will.

" Help!" I screamed, but it was useless. I could hear the faint screams of my friends, but then it died down. I sliced the vine in half with my fire bending and tried to run away, but another one got me by the foot again and dragged me a few more feet.

I drew water from the ground and whipped at the vines. More surrounded me. I kept switching between fire and water. When I saw an open space where nothing was I ran in that direction and kept running never looking back.

I eventually stopped running and tried to catch my breath. I looked around at where I was.

" Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. " Katara! Sokka! Aang!" I yelled for them, but no answer. This was bad really bad. I can't be left on my own like this, I wouldn't last a day.

'_But you ran away for two days and you survived. So why complain now?'_ A voice in my head asked.

" Because I had a companion with me. And besides I almost- wait why am I talking to you, you're not even real." I said to the voice. Nothing replied. I knew I knew I knew. Me alone equals crazy talk.

I started to walk aimlessly around the swamp trying to find Katara, Aang or Sokka. As I walked through the swamp I thought I saw someone a few yards in front of me.

I walked cautiously closer to them. I could tell they were male by the way he was dressed. As I got closer to him I decided to see if it was Sokka.

" Sokka?" I asked. He turned around and I fell backwards. Not Sokka. But it was Jet. Realizing it was my brother I got up from the ground and ran toward him. But then he disappeared.

" Jet." I called. But no answer was given. When I turned around there he was in front of me with an angry expression.

" What's wrong?" I asked. He took a step closer and was inches away from me.

" You betrayed me, left me frozen to a tree, you're me little sister Alia. I took care of you when our parents died and this is how you repay me? By going off with the Avatar and leaving me all alone." He said.

" I didn't mean to. You were going to-"

" Kill. I know it was for a good reason. I did it so we wouldn't get hurt. I did it for you."

I took a few steps back from him, but he moved closer. Jet pulled out his hook swords and I looked at him in shock.

" Jet wait you have to understand."

" I understand completely. You're a fire bender that's what you are. A low life fire bender who betrays people."

" I'm your sister!" I screamed at him, but he didn't listen. He charged at me with his swords, but I dodged just in time. " Jet you have to listen. I'm trying to save the world from the Fire Nation."

" No, you're a liar. You're on their side." He hissed then attacked again. As I tried to move I tripped over a root and fell. It gave him the perfect opportunity to strike. Jet stood over me and raised his sword. I closed my eyes and got into a small ball.

I felt the swords come down on my body, but there was no pain at all. I felt a breeze go over me and after that I opened my eyes and Jet was gone. As I sat on the ground I looked at the space around me. No one was here I was all alone.

" Jet." I whined. When I realized I was alone and that no one was here before I started to cry. I cried for everything. I wanted to find my friends and get out of this swamp. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes and continued to walk.

As I walked I heard someone fallowing me. I turned around and Jet was there again.

" You're a figment of my imagination!" I yelled at him. He once again pulled out his hook swords, but this time he banged them against each other and they made slicing noise. " Or not."

He ran towards me again swords drawn ready to kill. Not knowing if it was my imagination or the real thing I ran for it. I looked back often to see if Jet was still following me and yes he was.

At one point he vanished and I thought I was safe, but when I turned back around he was right in front of me. I screamed then turned around and ran in a different direction.

I felt like a fox antelope being hunted down. As this went on for a few more minutes I stopped looking back and decided to just one in one straight direction until I came across something or someone that could possibly save me.

I stopped for a second to catch my breath when something collided with me and I was knocked to the ground. I sat up and looked around. Sokka, Katara and Aang were all on the ground with me. I got up and ran to them.

" You have to help me! Jet is here and he is chasing me around trying to kill me!" I said quickly. Katara rubbed her head and looked up at me.

" What?" She asked in a daze.

" What do you guys think you're doing? I've been looking all over for you!" Sokka yelled at all of us.

" Well sorry I was too busy running for my life to find you!" I snapped at him.

" Well I've been wandering around looking for you." Katara yelled at Sokka.

" I was chasing some girl." Aang said as he air bended himself off of the ground.

" What girl?" Katara asked.

" I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress." Aang said as he helped Katara off of the ground.

" Well there must be a tea party here ad we just didn't get our invitations." Sokka said sarcastically.

" I thought I saw mom." Katara replied quietly.

" I'm very sure I saw Jet. And he wasn't happy to see me." I added.

" Look we were all just scared and hungry, our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here." I looked up at Sokka.

" Did you see something as well?" I asked.

Sokka turned his back from on and spoke, " I thought I saw Yue. Bu that doesn't prove anything. Look I think about her all the time and you saw someone you miss a lot and you saw your brother who you probably have been dying to see again."

" What about me. I didn't know the girl I saw. And all our visions led us right here." Aang said.

" Actually I was chased here, but same thing." I commented.

" Ok, so where's here? The middle of the swamp?"

" Ya, the center. It's the heart of the swamp. Its been calling us here. I knew it." I stared up at the gigantic scary looking yet beautiful tree.

" It's just a tree." Sokka said trying to bring us back out of wonderland. " It can't call anyone. For the last time there is nothing after us. And there's nothing magical happening here!" Sokka threw his arms down.

A wave of water came up and a monstrous creature appeared. I screamed and looked up at the monster. It started to attack at us, but I kept standing there until Katara grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

It grabbed Sokka and we all started to fight it. Katara and I used our water bending to cut through the monsters vines, but every time we cut through it. It healed and its limbs grew back.

I was distracted by something for one small fraction of a second and the monster hit me with full force and I went flying backwards and so did Katara and Aang.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile the Gaang's pets are being chased through the swamp.<em>

Appa was running through the swamp quickly, trying to get away from the people who wanted to capture them. Momo and Pan were in the saddle gripping on for their lives. The swamp people was right on Appa's tail and they needed to do something fast.

" Through stuff at them." Pan suggested. Momo chittered and went over to where the masters kept their stuff and started to unravel it and chuck at the swamp people.

As they were passing under a vine, it knocked Momo and Pan off of the saddle and into a bag where the two were captured. Appa gave out a groan, but still continued to run for his life.

* * *

><p>I pushed Katara off of me and ran back up to the creature. Aang spun it around a few times into a twist shape and Katara was able to get Sokka out of the way. The middle of the monsters healed and I was getting tired of fighting.<p>

The monster whacks Aang hard and set him flying away very fast. I turned back around and faced it.

" Let's try something knew." I said then started to fight the monster with fire. It helped a lot and it wasn't able to regenerate as fast with scorched vines. Katara joined in and started to slice at it.

" There's someone in there! He's bending the vines!" Sokka yelled to us. And sure enough you could see someone, but we kept attacking anyways. With one super slice Katara sliced the head off.

But the vines stretched out and grabbed her then lifted her up. I backed away slowly. Then out of nowhere Aang flew in a blasted all the vines away.

" Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us!" Aang yelled at the man who we could fully see now.

" Wait, I didn't call you here." He said.

" We were flying over and I heard something calling for me. Telling me to land." Aang explained.

" He's the Avatar, stuff like that happens to us a lot." Sokka added quickly.

" The Avatar. Come with me." He said and gestured in one direction. We looked at each other then followed him.

As we walked with him all was explained.

" So who are you then?" Katara asked the man

" I'm the one who protects this swamp from anyone who may want to hurt it. Like this fellow with his big knife." He said looking at Sokka.

" See? Completely reasonable. Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his own. Nothing mystical about it." Sokka said as we climbed the tree.

" Oh, the swamp is mystical place, all right. It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the banion grove tree," He sat down on the ground. " I hear it callin' me, just like you did."

" Sure ya did. It seems real chatty."

" See, this whole swamp is actually one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink and take root then spread some more. One big living organism. Just like the entire world."

" I get how the tree is one big thing, but the whole world?" Aang questioned the man.

" Sure, you think you're any different from me or friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough you can hear every living thing breathing together, you can feel everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the roots and we are all branches of the same tree."

" But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked. We all sat down on the ground now. It was actually kind of nice in the swamp once you get to know it.

" In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved…"

" Even if those people want to kill us for something bad we did?" I asked.

" If you still love them. Folks we think are gone from our lives never really left because the swamp reminds us of them. We're still connected to them in our hearts and minds. Time is an illusion and so is death."

" But what about my vision. It was someone I had never met." Aang complained.

The man smiled at Aang, " You're the Avatar. You tell me." Aang sat there thinking for a moment.

" So if time is an illusion then…it's someone I will meet?"

Sokka stood up and started to talk to us, " Sorry to interrupt all the earthly and spiritual lessons, but we still need to find Appa, Momo and Alia's cat."

" She has a name and you know it." I sneered.

" I might know how to find them." Aang leaned forward and placed his hand on the tree root. He closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating. After a few seconds he stood up.

" Come on we got to hurry." He said. We all stood up and started to follow Aang through the forest. When we got there Katara, Aang and I started to fight the people.

" Hey you're a water bender." I pointed out.

" You too? That means we're a kin!" I looked at Katara and she had a horrified expression her face.

Everything was cleared up and we were eating dinner with the swamp people. I now had Pan back in my arms and was feeding her part of my dinner.

" How's the possum chicken?" The man named Due asked us.

" Tastes just like artic hen." Sokka said.

" Really because it tastes like Komodo Chicken to me." I stated.

" Where did you say you were from?" Tho asked us.

" The south Pole. And she's from the earth kingdom." Katara answered.

" Didn't know there was waterbender in those places, but here. They got a nice swamp in the south there, do they?"

" No, it's all ice and snow." Katara replied casually.

" No wonder you left."

" Well, I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on her, Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp." Sokka said to all of us.

" I told you, we were hungry. I'm eating a giant bug." Sokka said then took a bite into. I cringe a little and put down my food.

" But what about when the tree showed me where Appa, Momo and Pan were." Aang questioned Sokka. And of course he had a logical answer.

" That's Avatar stuff, that doesn't count." He turned to Hue and started to interrogate him. " The only thing I can't figure out is how you made that tornado that sucked us down."

" I can't do anything like that. I just bend the water in the plants." He replied.

" Well, no accounting for weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp."

" One day you have to face the fact that sometimes there aren't explanations for everything. And that some things just happen for a reason." I said.

Sokka glared at me. " There is a logical explanation for everything." Then that loud scream was heard again. I jumped a little bit, but Sokka drove behind some people. We all were laughing and Sokka's face was red.

* * *

><p><strong>To Review or not to review: that is the question: Whether you like this chapter or not. My heart aches for some type of knowledge of how good this was or how awful it may be. And by not reviewing will leave my heart empty and dark. To not write one more word: to not update one last time. No more shall I do this if no one will give me his or her word. <strong>

**I should no better then to use Shakespeare. Anyway review if you want I'll still update.**


	6. Avatar Day

**Hey I haven't updated in a while because of recent events, but I will update a little more when school starts. So review at the end so I know I still have readers and I will write something a little better then this. What ever you may call it.**

* * *

><p>" Have a nice Avatar Day!" The man who sold us more food said.<p>

" Avatar Day?" Aang asked.

" You guys are going to the festival, right?" He walked off and we all looked at each other Katara and Aang seemed thrilled about it.

" Maybe we shouldn't you guys. It just seems kind of weird." I said.

" What could go wrong?" Katara asked.

" It's just Avatar Day, everyone will be there."

" It wouldn't hurt to look." Sokka added. It was three to one. This was a bad idea and I could feel it. As we walked I kicked small rocks down the path like a little kid throwing a tantrum. I officially hated festivals ever since I had to look for Aang in one. Even though I enjoyed most of it chaos emerged and it wasn't fun. But if my friends say so then we'll see how it works out.

* * *

><p>I stood there in between Katara, Sokka and Aang looking at them. " What could go wrong Katara? Lots of people are going be there Aang and they all love Avatar Day. It wouldn't hurt to look Sokka. Well look now! Aang is behind bars because no one listened to me."<p>

" Fine you were right and we were wrong and you were right. So some people don't like Aang. Big deal! There's a whole nation of fire benders who want him dead. Now let's bust him out of here and be on our way." Sokka said.

" I can't." Aang said from behind the bars.

" Sure you can! A little…swish, swish, swish! Air bending slice! And we're on our way." I rolled my eyes. That was the most stupid thing I have ever seen.

Katara turned to Aang and said, " I think what "Master Swish" is trying to say is that you're supposed to be out saving the world. You can't do that locked up here."

" And I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer either. I need you guys to prove my innocence."

"Prove your innocence that sounds easy enough. But how are we going to do that? You killed that person over three hundred years ago." I said.

" Oh that's ok. For some reason I thought Sokka was an expert detective and could help with his detective powers."

" Well I guess I could lend my detective powers to help a friend."

" Ya, back at home he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky." Katara said placing a hand on her brother. I started to laugh a bit as Sokka talked.

" Everyone wanted to blame it on the polar leopard, but I figured out it was old man Jarko wearing polar leopard boots."

" Way to go Sokka." I said sarcastically.

" So you will help me with my case?" Aang looked at him with pleading eyes.

" Fine, but I'm going to need some props."

I turned to him. " Where are you going to find-" Sokka spun around and he was wearing what looked like a detective hat.

" How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

" Great detectives know how to surprise people." Sokka said with a deep husky voice.

" That's stupid. If you think-" Sokka cut me off again.

" You are killing my character Alia!" Sokka screamed at me. Then he started to curse me out as we walked out of the room. I looked to Katara and she shrugged her shoulders.

" This is the crime scene," The mayor told us. Sokka crept around the area looking at things. I stood by Katara's side watching him.

" This is the footprint of the killer Kyoshi. It was at sunset three hundred and seventy years ago today."

" I don't mean to be rude, but that would be a decimal." I said to the mayor.

" What?"

" I believe you said three hundred AND seventy years ago. I think you mean to say three hundred seventy years ago would be the correct term. Now I;m not that educated, but I think I know my math." The mayor stuttered a bit.

" Listen here girl, I will put you in jail along with your friend for correcting me when I was right."

" But you weren't-" Katara grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

" We are already in enough trouble here. Please do me a favor and keep your mouth shut." Katara let go of me and I faced the mayor.

" I'm waiting girl." I could feel my hands heating up.

" For what?" I said through clenched teeth.

" For my apology. I don't know how your parents could raise you to be so disrespectful."

That's it I snapped. The mayor ducked and got into a crouching position on the floor, but before I could even attack Katara wrapped water around my legs and pulled me to the ground.

" Arrest her!" The mayor yelled as he got off of the ground. To guards came and grabbed both my arms.

" Katara, Sokka." I called to them.

They forced me to walk to the town's jail. I walked past Aang's cell and he looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

" Alia?" Was all he said. I didn't get to respond back because the guards took me into another part of the building. They threw me into a little pen cell with other women.

I took one look at the other girls and turned back to the guards.

" I rather be put with a serial killer, please anything but this." I begged them. They ignored my cry and left me there. I turned back to the women.

There was seven of them and only one of me. I felt like a lamb in a hungry lions den.

" Hi." I said softly to them. One of them stood up and walked over to me. She was muscular built with short light brown hair that was in a mess.

" So what are you in for?" She leaned down and asked me. He terrible breath hit my nose and I almost passed out.

I took a step back. " I didn't apologize to the mayor after correcting him on a math and grammar mistake." The woman started to laugh and the rest of the girls laughed.

" What are you in for?" I asked back. The laughter stopped and she stared at me for a second then she got close to my ear and whispered.

" I killed my fiancé the night before the wedding." I swallowed hard and I felt faint. " Want to know how I did it?" I shook my head quickly.

" Leave her alone Seiko. Can't you see she's scared to death?" A girl came over to us and pulled me away from the scene.

We sat down in a corner of the room. " Wow, you're shaking really bad. Don't worry she would only hurt you if you pissed her off really bad. The names Heidi."

Heidi had pale skin, dark brown hair and green eyes with freckles on her nose and under her eyes.

" I'm Alia." We shook hands and I heard a soft meow from behind me. I turned around and Pan was standing behind the bars with her paws up on them. She looked at me and meowed another time.

I stood up and so did Heidi. We walked over to the bars and I stroked her head through the gap in the bars.

" Is this your cat?" She asked.

" Ya, she must have followed me here after they dragged me away." Pan climbed onto the bars and tried to go through but her butt wouldn't fit. I grabbed her body and started to pull.

Heidi went behind me and pulled my waist as I pulled Pan. Pan meowed then slipped through the bars and we fell backwards. Heidi laughed and I did as well.

We sat down again and Pan crawled into Heidi's lap. She stroked her as I told her about myself.

" Wow so you're friend with the Avatar and you get to travel the world. That must be amazing."

" Ya, I know. But it's really hard work I mean you have to deal with a lot of people who want to kill you."

" So you just left your family or what?"

" My mom and dad died when I was 5 and my older brother Jet took care of me ever since, but we got into a fight and I left."

" Oh gosh I'm sorry. My mom died while giving birth to me," She didn't seem the least upset about telling me about her mom. " My dad took care of me, but we were really poor and he was only providing for himself, so I ran away from home and came across this town a few months ago and decided to steal some food."

" Let me guess you got caught?"

" Exactly! And it was just a mango!" I laughed.

" Alia!" I heard my name then turned around. Katara was standing there at the door.

" Katara!" I squealed in delight then ran over to her.

" Aang's trial is about to start."

" Then ask the mayor if he can let me go. I don't want to miss the action."

Katara gave me a warning look. " Alia…"

" I'm sorry I can't help it if I like seeing people get persecuted." Heidi came up beside me while holding Pan.

Katara ran off to go find the mayor before Heidi could introduce herself. " Well she looks like she's in a hurry."

" Aang is about to go on trial and I need to be there."

" Why?"

" I don't know, maybe moral support."

Katara came back with the mayor and a guard following behind her. He didn't seem too happy about having to let me out. The mayor unlocked the cell door and the guard stepped in and handcuffed me.

I was led out of the cell, but I stopped and asked a question first. " You don't suppose that you could possibly also let her come with us as well?" I nodded over to Heidi and she waved her hand in response.

The guards looked at the mayor and he nodded. " Go ahead and bring her, but you two will be put back after this is all over." The guard handcuffed Heidi and she we all walked to Aang's trial.

Katara leaned close to me and whispered in my ear, " Who is she?"

" Her names Heidi and she saved me from hearing some gruesome details about someone being killed," Katara looked worried. " Don't worry she's safe; trust me." Katara sighed deeply.

We were led to the temple where I was first arrested. I sat down next to Sokka and waited to Aang's trial to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be another chapter soon I promise. I just have summer homework I need to finish and plus I need to do my service project. I will go back regular updates when school starts again for me. <strong>


End file.
